


Christmas

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas was warm, his heart thumping loud in his chest. He must have drove his truck here. Lukas chuckled and slid his arms around Philip, kissing his forehead. "Merry Christmas." Lukas grinned.Philip pulled away, looking up at Lukas, gasping. "Oh my go-""Before you insult it. Just take a minute and think of how many kisses I can give you with it on." Lukas was smiling. He stepped into the house and kicked the door shut with his snow covered boot."I'm not kissing anyone that wears a headband with mistletoe hanging off of it." Philip stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Its dumb."





	Christmas

Snow fell outside, Christmas music playing softly in the kitchen. Gabe had been in there all day, baking cookies and brownies, along with cooking a ham and making rolls. Helen recently joined him, helping him make the mashed potatoes and the stuffing. Philip, on the other hand, was sitting in the living room, looking outside with wide eyes full of wonder and excitement.

Philip would never admit it, but back in the city he never got to see snow fall and land in giant pure white heaps on the ground. The piles of snow he saw was always dirty and stomped on. In Tivoli, all of the snow was clean. There were no tire tracks in driveways and there were barely any on the streets. Snow fell peacefully and it stayed that way until it melted. Philip admired the way it shined in the sunlight, reflecting the golden rays back into the air.

The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room, many different presents scattered beneath it, all wrapped in a different wrapping paper with a different bow on it. Multicolored lights were wrapped around the tree, lighting up the living room in the most colorful way. On top of the tree sat a small angel dressed in all white with golden winds on each side of her. She had curly hair and a golden halo. Ornaments hung on the limbs of the tree in a very specific order, at least that's what Philip said when he decorated the tree.

The fireplace heated the living room up along with the kitchen. Wooden logs were engulfed in flames, the snapping and cracking noise of the fire filling the living room. The T.V. had been turned off for a while, mostly because there was no need for it. Everyone was distracted and they already had the background music of Santa Baby and other known classics playing on repeat. 

Philip was distracted if he was being honest. All he could think about was the three boxes in front of the Christmas tree, wrapped on ugly neon green wrapping paper with a black bow on top. Philip wasn't a fan of the color, in fact, he hated it, and it made all the other presents look ugly, but he knew the cheap neon green paper was a close match to Lukas' motocross colors so he had to use them on his presents.

Lukas was supposed to be coming over soon and Philip would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of Lukas getting in a wreck. It had happened last year, when they were barely six months into their relationship. Lukas was being cocky and wanted to impress Philip so he was sliding his wheels across slick ice and doing tricks that he definitely shouldn't do in the winter. The bike slipped out from under him and Lukas ended up breaking his wrist. They ended up opening Christmas presents in the E.R.

As memorable and partly funny that moment was, Philip did not want a repeat of it this year. Philip wanted a calm Christmas involving them curled up in his bed, legs tangled together, lips pressed together. In fact, Philip needed a calm Christmas. He had been so anxious about all of the college applications and testing he had to do. It was keeping him up at night. Lukas is what calmed him and eased his mind. Right now, Philip needed him more than ever.

A soft knock tapped against the wooden door. Philip stood up so fast he got dizzy. "I got it!" He called as he walked through the living room and down the small hallway that lead to the front door.

"I was gonna tell you to get it anyway." Helen mumbled to herself, a small smile on her face.

Philip shivered as he got closer to the door. It had been snowing for the past couple of days and the temperature was in the negatives. Philip despised it. He wrapped his hand around the cold door knob amd twisted it, pulling the door open. He didn't take time to look up and see who it was, he already knew. His arms wrapped around Lukas' neck and yanked him down, tightening his grip on the taller boy.

Lukas was warm, his heart thumping loud in his chest. He must have drove his truck here. Lukas chuckled and slid his arms around Philip, kissing his forehead. "Merry Christmas." Lukas grinned.

Philip pulled away, looking up at Lukas, gasping. "Oh my go-"

"Before you insult it. Just take a minute and think of how many kisses I can give you with it on." Lukas was smiling. He stepped into the house and kicked the door shut with his snow covered boot. 

"I'm not kissing anyone that wears a headband with mistletoe hanging off of it." Philip stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Its dumb."

"Take it back." Lukas pretended to be offended, glaring at Philip. His still wide and present smile ruined the act. "This hat is gonna get me laid!" 

"Hey!" Gabe called. "We are home!" 

"Keep it PG!" Helen added. "Do what you want behind closed doors, but right now, as far as I'm concerned, you are both virgins and all you do is cuddle."

Philip laughed, looking between Lukas and the kitchen. "Yeah, Lukas! Don't be a perv!" He teased.

Lukas blushed. "Sorry, Gabe. I won't do it again." He glared at Philip, leaning down and pecking his lips. "Stole a kiss."

"Bite me." Philip muttered.

They made their way down the hall towards the living room. Lukas slipped off the backpack he had been wearing and unzipped it, pulling out two boxes wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper. He set them on the couch, sitting down next to the boxes, tossing his backpack to the side. 

"What got you so pissy?" Lukas asked. "I thought you would be overjoyed with my awesome headband." He slipped the headband off and laid it on the boxes.

Philip took a deep breath, sitting down on the other side of Lukas, laying his head on Lukas' shoulder. "Stressed."

"Just be a stripper-" Lukas stopped. "No!" He made a face. "Nevermind. Only I can see that."

"Lukas Lee Waldenbeck don't make me come in there!" Helen threatened. She was only half kidding. 

Lukas pressed a kiss to Philips head. His hair was tickling his nose but Lukas didn't mind. He kissed the shell of Philips ear. "Don't worry."

"Wow," Philip snorted. He rolled his eyes and gently slapped Lukas' chest. "That sentence cured me. Its a Christmas miracle."

"Smartass." Lukas muttered. "What I meant is.. you don't need to worry.." He played with Philips fingers. "You got me."

"Lukas-" Philip sat up, his hand pressing against his chest. "I-"

"Let me take care of you." Lukas pleaded. "I have the money and I'll just make more riding." He raised Philips hand to his lips and kissed Philips knuckles as if he was a prince. Well, in his mind, Philip was a prince, his prince.

"I can't." Philip gave him a weak smile. "You know that.. I want to.. support myself and help you.. its not fair-"

"I want to." Lukas sounded like he was begging. "You've had such a hard life-"

"And I want to overcome it myself. I want to make my own money and have my own job." Philip cupped his cheek. "We can take care of each other. Deal?"

Lukas sighed before nodding, stubbornly. "Fine." 

"Thank you." Philip smiled a real smile, grabbing the headband and slipping it back on Lukas. He pecked his lips. "How about we open some presents?"

Lukas nodded, grabbing the first box, handing it to Philip. "Open this one."

Philip set the box in his lap and tore the wrapping paper off. "I hope whatever you got me didn't cost a lot."

"Money is an illusion." Lukas stated, pressing his chin to Philips shoulder. 

"Sure. An illusion that ruins lives." Philip peeled back the tape on both ends of the box, flipping it open, gasping. "You got me a shirt with your brand on it?!" 

Lukas groaned. "No. Pick it up and look at it. Its nice." He wrapped his arms around Philips waist, kissing at the moles that scattered across Philips neck.

Philip lifted up the shirt. It was black and had long sleeves. On the front was a picture of a motorcycle and on the back in neon green said WALDENBECK. "Its your brand."

"No." Lukas grunted, grabbing the shirt. "Its you."

"Oh my god- are you-" Philip stared at him. 

"Oh god no!" Lukas gasped. "No! I mean, in the future I hope, but I'm not proposing.. tonight."

Philip nodded, taking the sweater back. It wasn't cute or aesthetic. In fact, it looked like something a straight white guy would wear, but Philip loved it reguardless. It was sweet and ugly or not, Philip was gonna wear it. "Thank you." He folded the shirt up and set it in the box, putting the box on the floor. "Want me to get yours?"

Lukas shook his head, handing Philip the other box. "No. Open this one then I'll open mine."

Philip tore into the paper, opening the box. Inside the box was a box. Then inside that box was a box. Then inside the other box there was a box. "You're a smartass."

"You just got to open like three things. Thats fun." Lukas laughed. 

"I disagree." Philip opened the small box, gasping when there was a small white velvet box inside. "If this is-"

"It isn't." Lukas grinned. "I swear.. just open it."

Philip popped open the velvet box, his eyes widening when he saw a silver band covered in blue diamonds. "Wh-"

"Its a promise ring." Lukas explained. "Like a pre engagement ring." 

Philip slipped the ring on, grinning. "I love it." He shoved the boxes off of his lap, kissing Lukas. "Thank you. Its beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Lukas licked his lips, leaning in to kiss Philip again, whimpering when he climbed off the couch and walked away.

Philip picked up three boxes, carrying them over. He sat down, handing one to Lukas and keeping the other two in his lap.

Lukas didn't waste time ripping open the paper and the box, grinning when he saw what was inside. He pulled out a hat, staring at the front. "Savage."

"Do you genuinely like it?" He asked. "I wasn't sure."

"Who wouldn't want a hat with savage written on it?"

"A lot of people." Philip replied. "But that isn't the point." 

Lukas pulled the hat on and kissed Philips temple. "Amazing."

Philip blushed and handed Lukas the next gift. 

Lukas opened this one slower, studying the way tgw weight shifted around inside the box as he pulled it open. Inside of the box was Nike blue hoodie. One that Lukas had wanted but never got. "You said they were out when we went shopping."

Philip grinned. "I lied."

"You almost cried." Lukas said as he stared at the hoodie. 

"Yep."

"And it was all to make sure I didn't know I was getting this?" 

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas. "Merry Christmas." He laughed. 

Lukas folded the hoodie and tossed it to the side, kissing Philips cheek. "You're an amazing actor."

"I know," Philip bowed in his seat. "I know."

Lukas pulled the last box into his lap and ripped it open fast like he did the first one. He yanked at the top and ripped the cardboard of the box, grinning when he saw Philip and him holding hands, kissing, hugging, and other things, all stuck inside a frame. "So I can hang it in my room?"

"Dressing room." Philip replied. "So when you're surrounded by all those riders you remember who loves you."

"I love you." Lukas grabbed one of the bows and stuck it on Philips head. "You're my favorite present."

"You're cheesy." Philip leaned up and kissed him. "A big old cheese ball."

"And you love me." Lukas kissed all over his face.

Philip tried and failed to hold back a smile. "Sadly."


End file.
